


candy hearts [mosh]

by filloryqc



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bakery AU, F/M, Fluff, Multi, non magical au, what the fuck is coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filloryqc/pseuds/filloryqc
Summary: everyone loves a good bakery AU and josh loves to bake so it was pretty much fate that I make thisOrmargo walks into a bakery pissed off and she leaves a little less pissed off,,, maybe she should come here more often





	candy hearts [mosh]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know shit about fashion and my knowledge of coffee comes from Tony Stark fics soooooo uhhh yikes
> 
> Anyways this fic is sfw (there is kissing, though that's not really nsfw.) This is mostly fluff and will probably only be a couple of chapters. I should probably also mention that this is a Normal!AU so no magic and shit unfortunately. Anyways, on with the story!!

Margo was not having a good day. Scratch that, Margo was not having a good month. It was Valentine's season and business always seemed to be busier around this time. Everyone wanted new outfit designs to wear on their "fantastic dates" or whatever other bullshit they do. She hasn't been able to catch a break for the past two weeks. That ends today though.

Eliot had mentioned a bakery/cafe type place that he and his boyfriends visit regularly. He said it was a little shabby but the cakes were to die for so they planned a meeting during her only break time.

At first it was just a him and her thing but she knew Penny and Quentin (mostly Quentin) were dying to come with and she didn't mind her best friend's boyfriends so she gave them her permission to tag along.

Which is what brings her to the glass door with a brightly colored open sign on it. She opened it and took in her surroundings. God, she hated Valentine's Day. It wasn't because of love or whatever bullshit El would tease her about, but the god awful decorations got on her last nerves. That being said, the cafe did have a certain vibe to it, that she didn't quite hate, although she may have teased the name 'Little Cakes' when she first heard it, the cafe overall wasn't that bad.

"Hey uh Margo we're over here!" Quentin called, in a loud but slightly nervous voice. Margo gave a fond smile to Quentin who was sitting in between Eliot and Penny, who were currently play arguing over which type of coffee was the best.

"You drink your coffee black, you have no room to make any opinions about anything," Eliot said dramatically, turning away towards Margo who was approaching the nice little table they chose in the back. It was a booth, just how she liked it. As she slid in the other side of the booth facing the boys, Eliot grabbed her hand. "Bambi please tell my swine of a boyfriend that black coffee is absolutely disgusting," he said, while Penny gave a fond roll of his eyes. 

"Sweetheart, you know I've drunk my coffee black since 8th grade so it's not a good idea to get my opinion on this," Margo said with a smirk, "besides, you put enough sugar in your coffee to resurrect the dead so in reality, you don't have any room to talk." Eliot rolled his eyes, as Penny gave a satisfied snort and high-fived Margo from across the table.

"Uh...I like tea?" Quentin spoke timidly from between his boyfriend sandwich. Eliot was about to sass back a reply when someone, presumably a waiter walked up beside their table. He was tall and had a genuinely dorky vibe going on but what shocked Margo the most is that this guy was disgustingly adorable. He had the geekiest glasses Margo had ever seen, and she lived through Quentin's braces phase so that's saying something. He wore the cafes uniform but his clothes under where a drastic change, all brightly colored and patterned, Margo almost had to look away it was so bright. He had a name tag that said J. Hoberman so she assumed this was the Josh guy Quentin always talked about.

"Yeah Quincy, we all know about your horrid taste in drinks" the maybe-Josh joked while sliding Quentin's drink towards him.

"Hoberman! Have you brought me little cakes?!" Eliot cheered, while both his boyfriends cringed at his lack of volume control, but the boy merely chuckled and placed his dish of cakes onto the table. "Are you going to make fun of our cafe name every time you come in here?"

"Well of course he is, it's practically his brand," Margo spoke up from her seat. Eliot gave her a playfully shove as everyone chuckled.

"Ah, a new comer," Hoberman said, as he continued to hand out drinks of food to the boys, "Margo Hansen, right? I read about you sometimes in the magazines we have here. I loved your line last summer by the way. I was gonna buy some of the clothes but hey I work at a bakery so money isn't exactly something I have," he said, adding dramatic finger guns at the end of his statement. "Anyways, what would you like to order?," he cheerfully asked, grabbing his notepad and easily slipping back into his professional attitude.

"Wait wait wait. You read my fashion articles? But you miss-match your clothes? I'm as horrified as I am intrigued. What's your first name, Hoberman?" Margo asked, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table.

"My names Hoberman. Josh Hoberman."

Ah, so she was right. But just one thing bugged her.

"...did you just fucking 'James Bond' me?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow and looking over to Eliot, "Jesus H. Christ, we have another Quentin on our hands." She sighed, pulling a loud laugh out of Eliot, and an offended gasp from Quentin.

"Trust me, Quentin and Josh are in no way alike. Josh is way more extroverted than Q," Penny said, earning an offended slap on the arm from his boyfriend and a 'true' from Josh, "I'm sorry babe. Your introvert-ness is very endearing, I promise," Penny let out through his laughter while leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, causing Quentin to blush all the way down to his neck.

"Can you guys stop flirting long enough for me to fucking order? Thanks. One black coffee, whatever cake is most popular, and do you have those small little candy hearts with the messages on them? It is Valentines month after all"

"Yes, Yes, and no. Sorry. They don't come in until next week," Josh said sheepishly, writing down her order on a piece of paper.

Margo groaned, "are you abso-fucking-lutley kidding me. The company wanted me to pump out a Valentine's line of clothing in January and you guys don't even have candy hearts at the beginning of February. Truly tragic. 5/10." Margo declared jokingly, leaning back in her seat.

"Very sorry to disappoint, madam. Your drink is on the house." Josh said dramatically, giving a bow before exiting to the back to fix her order.

"Wow Bambi," Eliot teased while sipping his coffee, "seems like Hoberman caught your eye, huh, and you say our flirting is gross." He finished, giggling into his drink.

Margo turned to Quentin and Penny and quirked her eyebrow, "how the hell do you guys put up with his delusion. Besides, El, we both know I don't do romance. Too much of a boss bitch for that mushy shit. I like to fuck. That's it. Besides, my schedule is way to busy for a relationship." With that being said, a different waiter came to deliver her drink and snack and she begins to dig in.

"Holy shit these cakes are to fucking die for"

"See! I told you. I doubt you'll be able to finish though. They may be called little cakes, but they sure as hell aren't little. We have to have takeout every time we visit here. Our fridge is almost filled with bakery goods. It's tragic, really." Eliot sighed and leaned over onto Quentin to steal a bite of his Muffin.

"I can't believe you guys have the time to visit every other week. I have more work than I know how to handle most days. But I wouldn't trade it for the world honestly. After all, if I'm not top bitch, then the world truly isn't right." Margo said, causing Quentin to laugh and Penny to roll his eyes.

"More like if Margo didn't have a big ego, then somethings wrong in the world." Penny joked.

"Oh sure, sass all you want, but see how you feel once I convince Eliot to withhold sex from you"

"He'd never do that. He loves me too much and he's fucking horny all the time" Penny sassed back.

"He's right. I'd probably die if I had to do that."

Everyone at the table traded laughs and jokes before an alarm on Quentin's phone went off.

"Oh shit. I have to be back at Yale in an hour. Do you guys mind driving me?" He asked to his boyfriends.

"Of course, hun," Eliot replied, standing out of his seat to pull Margo into a hug, "It was really nice to see you, if only for a bit. Please stop over working yourself, it's not good." He whispered to her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Trust in Eliot to call her out on the things she thinks she hides well. They always could read each other like a book.

"Only if you stop trying to set me up with every one of your friends" Margo sassed, but relaxed into the hug anyways.

"Oh please. He wasn't even trying. You and Josh were basically setting yourselves up" Quentin mumbled while gathering their left over food.

Margo let out a gasp, playfully clutching her chest. "Coldwater I can't believe you're turning against me."

"Yeah yeah Margo, you know I love you." Quentin replies, pulling her into a hug, along with Penny, before they where making their way to the doors. Margo watched them go, all hand in hand and gave a small smile at her friends happiness. She'd work any tiring job just to see them happy, though she'd never admit that out loud.

Nevertheless, she gathered her things and went to pay at the register which happened to be worked by the man of the hour- Josh. He gave a smile as, he bagged her things, slipping in a box that she couldn't quite see.

"Like I said, on the house! Maybe Eliot can bring you some of our Candy Hearts next week. I wouldn't want you to miss out. Hope to see you back soon!" He said, handing her the bag.

"This place wasn't half bad so maybe I'll be back" Margo nonchalantly said and made her way towards the door.

As she was climbing into her car, she pulled out the bag to see the mysterious box Josh had placed in there.

Holy dicks. It was a box of candy hearts. That little shit must have found them in the back. Margo gave a small chuckle before she noticed the note on the back.

'If you ever want more candy hearts, you know who to call -Hoberman. Josh Hoberman.' And then a phone number printed at the bottom next to a hastily drawn heart.

Margo delicately placed the box in her cup holder and gave a sigh. She didn't have time for relationships, no matter how tempting.

After all, she had a business to run.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you expected good writing because I only have one brain cell and it's not for that  
> anyways hope you enjoyed and Idk when new chapters will be up,,,I guess just keep watch on my twitter ( @occultwater ) or my tumblr (which is also @filloryqc like my wattpad/ao3 )   
> Anyways see ya in the next chap.   
> -Peter :)


End file.
